


Webcam Discoveries

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Pokephilia, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A long-distance couple video chat on their webcams, and discover they have more in common than they realized.An older story originally written some time in 2011.





	Webcam Discoveries

Sitting at his desk, Parker grimaced and fiddled with the settings on his laptop. He was no idiot when it came to computers, but he was hardly a techie either. He used his laptop regularly, but it had many features that he rarely made use of. This was one such feature.

Finally the black frame at the top of the chat window was replaced by the face of his beautiful girlfriend, Jessica. "okay i think its working. i can see you now," Parker typed into the chat.

The reply came moments later. "hi honey! i can't see you though. :( "

Cursing silently, Parker opened up his webcam's configuration menu and played with the different options until he saw the camera's green light turn on and Jessica's face break out into a big smile. "that did it," she confirmed through chat.

"i hate messing with these types of things," Parker responded.

Jessica shook her head in mock disapproval. "i told you exactly how to get your webcam working. men, they can never follow directions!"

Parker let the jab slide. Jessica was definitely more adept with computers than he was, and they both knew it. She even looked the part: long straight brown hair, thick glasses and a face covered in freckles. Her nerdiness was part of her charm, though. Jessica was the cutest girl Parker had ever seen, let alone dated.

They'd only been apart a little bit over a week. Jessica worked for a pokemon research lab and had been called away to help with some field research. The webcam had been her idea. Her laptop had one built in, as did Parker's, even though he'd never used it before. Parker jumped at the suggestion immediately, of course; anything to keep in contact with her while she was away... and he had to admit he was hoping she'd want to get a little frisky.

But that could wait. "so how has it been so far?" he typed.

"it's been really great! there are soooo many pokemon here that i've never seen before." Jessica's face lit up as she clacked away at her keyboard. "and some of them are really cute. i'm so tempted to bring one home!"

She was clearly having a good time, and Parker was glad to see it. "i dont know about that, you find the weirdest things cute," he teased her.

Jessica pouted back at him. "trubbish IS cute, i don't care what you say you big meanie >:0 "

The two of them continued to chat for a while, catching up on day-to-day things. They started out teasing and flirting with each other harmlessly, but as the conversation lengthened the flirting became naughtier and naughtier. Finally Parker decided he may as well suggest the thing they were both obviously thinking.

"so, we've got these fancy webcams," he started slyly. "youve got some privacy there, right? maybe we could get a little naughty?"

She giggled, then typed her response. "yes i have my own room, nobody will bother me. why, does my poor widdle boy miss me?"

"hey, im a guy," he explained. "i know its only been a week but what am i supposed to do without you? those pics you took for me only go so far, i miss the real thing :( "

"haha, but at least you've got furret to keep you company."

Parker twisted in his seat to look at the big striped furball that was his Furret curled up asleep on the bed behind him. Her little eyes were shut tight and her mouth was turned up in a goofy smile, making Parker laugh. She really was the laziest, silliest pokemon he knew. He turned back to the keyboard. "i don't think she'd appreciate me interrupting her nap for THAT," he typed.

"yeah right, you know she'd do anything for you. that little fuzzball loves you," was Jessica's quick reply.

Always one to enjoy a naughty joke, Parker decided to turn the teasing around on her. "okay fine. but you have eevee, so you can't complain either."

That got a laugh out of her. Then her hands flew back to her keyboard as she typed out her next message. "id never do that," she sent, then after a little delay, followed it up with "i know how jealous you'd get."

Then came a longer pause, followed by a third message. "im serious though. why not use furret while im gone?"

Parker blinked and read the message over a few times. It had to be a joke, he thought. Surely his girlfriend wasn't actually suggesting he have sex with his pokemon in place of her. With sweaty palms, he composed a response just to see how she would react. 'maybe i will then."

With an expression that looked almost eager, Jessica typed "oooh, will you do it on webcam?"

His hands were shaking now, and he decided to throw caution to the wind. "would that turn you on?" he asked. Then he waited and watched, his heart pounding in his chest, as his girlfriend typed out her reply.

"yes."

Suddenly her suggestion didn't seem like a joke anymore. Was his beautiful, nerdy girlfriend really a pokephile? Did she really want him to fuck his Furret on webcam for her? If she did, would he? Parker looked back at his sleeping pokemon. His cock was rock hard; the thought of performing such a forbidden act for her excited him a great deal more than he expected. Yes, he decided. I would absolutely fuck Furret for her.

But first he wanted to hear a little bit more from Jessica about this dark side of hers. Turning back to the computer screen, he studied her face. She smiled at him brightly, her eyes wide in anticipation. "are you really into this stuff?" he asked. "why didnt you ever tell me before?"

Without looking even the least bit ashamed or embarrassed, Jessica answered. "yeah i am. i didnt wanna freak you out though. but if you'd do it for me... <3"

"have you ever done it before?" Parker sent back, curious. "with your eevee?"

Jessica cocked her head to the side and put one finger on her lips before she typed "and you wouldn't be jealous if i had?" When he had reassured her with a shake of his head that he wouldn't be, she answered. "i have. usually he just licks me though. i let him mount me sometimes but not too often, im always afraid of getting caught. little horndog loves it!"

"thats... kinda hot," Parker admitted to her. "you gotta show me some time."

With a smirk and a wink, Jessica typed out her next message. 'fair's fair," it said. "in fact, maybe ill let 'vee do it while i watch you and furret."

"that sounds awesome," was Parker's reply. "okay, ill try it if furret wants to. but first, why dont you get me in the mood?"

After peering over her shoulder to confirm that the door to her room was locked, Jessica gave the camera a coy smile. Then she pulled her shirt up and over her head. She was a chubby girl, thick figured in a way that made her an absolute joy to hug and squeeze, as Parker knew from personal experience. A lot of the extra weight had gone straight to her chest, however, leaving her with a pair of size D breasts. They were already practically spilling out of her bra, and Parker felt his cock begin to swell instantly as Jessica pushed her chest out teasingly and craned her arm around to unhook the frilly white garment.

An expert at driving Parker crazy, Jessica carefully peeled the bra off, but kept her pink nipples covered with her arm. "arent you going to get undressed too? ;-) " she typed with one hand.

With almost comical speed, Parker ripped off his own shirt. He wasn't much for teasing, but he still had a little fun by striking a macho pose for the cam and letting Jessica get a good look at his broad chest. Then he reached out and tilted the camera downward so that it was aiming at his crotch. Unzipping his fly, he pulled his semi-erect cock out and gave it a few strokes. "dont tease me baby, i know you want to see it hard!"

"fiiiiine" Jessica typed in response. She rolled her eyes and dropped her arm, allowing Parker to feast his eyes on the image of her fully naked breasts. His cock hardened a little more, and Jessica egged it on by giving her nipples a few tweaks for him. Then she stood up out of her chair and stepped back so that her full body was in the frame. Her eyes were still glued to her monitor and the image of Parker's throbbing shaft as she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down over her curvaceous hips. Swaying said hips side to side, she pulled her panties down and kicked them away, then stood totally nude before him.

Not fat by any means, Jessica's tummy was definitely plump; Parker found the pudgy crease just above her pubic area to be surprisingly cute, almost endearing. Below that was a neat little patch of auburn pubic hair. Finally, there was her pussy, the lips of which were already visibly moist with arousal. Parker soaked it all in, wondering how he had ever found such an angel - a naughty angel!

Sitting down again, Jessica began to type. "oooh i think you like what you see," her message said, commenting on the bulging erection Parker was still displaying on cam. He gave it a few good jerks and bent it a little so that she could see the pre-cum forming on its tip. Although they'd seen each other naked dozens of times, and had already had sex, there was something kinky about showing off to her on camera.

"uh oh, hold on," Jessica typed suddenly, and Parker was left sitting there wondering what she was talking about as his girlfriend leaned over to peer at something on the floor. When she returned, her next message was "look who came to joooooin meeeeee." The image on Parker's monitor swirled as Jessica grabbed the camera and aimed it so that it was pointing at the floor below her desk. There he saw his girlfriend’s cute little Eevee sitting between her feet with his fluffy tail waving back and forth. Parker's heartbeat quickened. Was she going to...?

The question he barely dared to ask himself was answered when Jessica tilted the camera up a little bit so that it was pointing at her crotch. Her legs were spread, and she ran a finger along her labia, spreading them a bit to reveal her pink insides. Then the hand was withdrawn, and her Eevee's furry head popped into the bottom of the frame as he hopped up and braced his front paws on the edge of the chair. The excited pokemon sniffed about a little bit, then gave his master's pussy a furtive lick. Reaching down, she scratched his head appreciatively, and without further hesitation he dove in between her thighs. The camera angle gave Parker a perfect view of the Eevee's tongue lapping up and down his girlfriend's wet slit.

This was the first time Parker had ever seen anything like this, and it was turning him on like he couldn't believe. Off screen, Jessica was typing a message to him while her Eevee ate her out. "ooooh his tongue feels so good. isnt 'vee a naughty little boy? <3 " It took some effort to pry his hand off of his throbbing cock, but Parker managed to get back to the keyboard. His shaky hands smeared pre-cum onto the keys, but he hardly noticed or cared.

"youre the best baby. you look so sexy right now."

Pleased by Parker's positive response, Jessica started really getting into it. She spread her legs a little wider and dropped her hands towards her crotch, carefully moving her finger's around her pokemon's muzzle to pull the lips of her pussy wide. The Eevee buried his tongue deep inside of her, and Parker could see Jessica's body shiver with pleasure. This went on for several minutes, the girl's cute little pokemon working tirelessly to pleasure her, licking up as much of her sweet feminine honey as he could. On his side, Parker watched in rapt awe and masturbated to the forbidden sight of pokelove.

Finally the trance was broken when Jessica removed her hands from her pussy and went to type. "isnt it your turn to give me a show?" she said, and Parker suddenly remembered that he had promised to let her watch him fuck Furret. He was certainly horny enough for it now, and any inhibitions of interspecies taboos he may have had had been shattered by his girlfriend's wanton display. Parker stood up and slid the chair over to the side of his bed, then swiveled it and placed his laptop and webcam on the seat so that she had a front-row view of the action. Then, cock still sticking out of his pants, he carefully climbed onto the bed and lay down next to the napping Furret.

"Furret, time to wake up you lazy good-for-nothing," Parker teased the pokemon. He ran a hand down her long body, stroking her soft fur. The Furret didn't open her eyes, but she did roll over onto her back, squirming and stretching sleepily. After a big yawn, the flat-faced critter opened her little eyes wide and looked over at her master. "Furrrr!" she trilled affectionately. Parker caressed her fur, his fingers tracing their way lower and lower. Furret fussed a little, then uncurled her long body until she was lying flat, just over three feet of rollypolly cuteness.

Parker had never looked at her in a sexual manner before, but now his cock was aching, and he couldn't wait to sink it into her furry body. There was one thing Jessica was right about, too: Furret absolutely adored him. Although she'd never expressed any desire for him, at least not that he had ever picked up on, he had no doubt that she would allow him to do whatever he pleased with her. Anticipating the kinky act, the trainer pushed his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Furret's furry side. Still petting her fur, his hands moved dangerously close to where he assumed her nether regions would be located. The pokemon seemed completely unaware of what was happening, although had she tilted her head the other way she would have plainly seen Parker's laptop and the brazen image of human-on-pokemon love still being broadcast by webcam. Instead she snuggled closer to her master, unwittingly rubbing back against his cock.

"Aren't you just the goofiest little thing ever," Parker said to her. The pokemon's bright little eyes stared back as though she were totally enamored with him. Deciding it was now or never, he went for it. "Do you want to make me really happy, Furret?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically. Parker's hand brushed lower until he felt the folds of her flesh hidden beneath her thick fur; he teased the area with his fingers and Furret squirmed playfully, not the least bit surprised or put off by his boldness. When he was sure she wouldn't resist, he slipped one digit into her warm tunnel. It was tight - much tighter than a human. The idea of sinking his prick into that tight little hole...

With that last thought dancing through his head, Parker began to finger fuck his Furret. Her arousal was obvious by the rate at which her pussy and the fur surrounding it began to dampen. The furry creature cuddled up as close to her master as she could, pressing her little face against his chest and trilling quietly. Parker's finger picked up speed, and Furret's long body undulated back and forth to the rhythm of his plunging digit.

As he worked his little pokemon, Parker looked up at the screen of the laptop sitting near the edge of his bed. Jessica hadn't sent him any more messages, although he could understand why. Her Eevee was still licking away at her dripping pussy, at this very moment having turned his attention to her clit. She was obviously breathing heavily, and he could see that she was gripping the sides of her chair - seeing her so excited made him equally as excited. Her face wasn't visible, but he was sure she was avidly watching the show he was putting on for her. His webcam, sitting on one of the chair's arm rests, had a perfect elevated view of everything happening on the bed.

Furret continued to writhe back and forth in bliss, and it was starting to become a bit of a problem; as she moved, her body rubbed up against his cock. As much as Parker wanted to cum, badly, he wanted to do it inside of her. Abruptly, he pulled his finger out of the pokemon's pussy. It was coated in her slick juices, and the trainer took a moment to deliberately lick it clean, as much for Jessica's benefit as his own. Then he got up onto his knees and straddled the anxious female. Furret cocked her head to the side and said "Fur!" Her silly smile seemed at odds with the carnal act that was about to take place, but her apparent innocence only drove him further on. Hunching over her, Parker grabbed his cock and guided it to her slick entrance. The pokemon swished her tail, spread her tiny little legs wide, and did her best to position her lower abdomen so that he had ideal access to her love tunnel. After a little more fussing, Parker grunted and thrust himself inside.

Again he marveled at how incredibly tight his furret's little slit was, even when it was so well lubricated. Furret shut her eyes and balled her hands into tiny little fists, made gave no sign of discomfort. Once the head had popped in, the rest of his shaft entered her more easily. Carefully, he slid more of his length into her, all the while conscious that he didn't block the webcam's view of their coupling. He didn't expect to be able to fit his entire cock inside of her, but to his surprise he met no resistance until nearly the entire thing was buried inside of her. It was a snug fit, almost perfect; the benefits of having such a long body, Parker thought to himself.

Closing his eyes, the trainer threw back his head and began to fuck the Furret in earnest. His thrusts were steady and deep, and at first he had to hold back for fear of cumming too quickly. The pokemon's pussy squeezed around his length hungrily, as if doing its best to foil his efforts to prolong their union. In the back of his mind, though, he knew that Jessica was watching him, and while that thought excited him wildly, it also gave him the strength not to blow his load so soon.

When he was sure he could hold back a premature orgasm, he opened his eyes and looked down at the creature beneath him. Furret looked up at him with her usual expression; her beady eyes and open-mouthed smile were almost distractingly adorable. As he gazed into her eyes, the speed and force of his thrusts increased, until he was pounding her little body with all of his might. The pokemon wiggled and panted, her inner muscles milking him for all they were worth. For a moment, Jessica was forgotten, and it was just the two of them, both of them working furiously to sate their forbidden lusts. The bed shook as Parker pumped his little Furret relentlessly, his cock sinking all the way into her warm inner depths over and over again.

It wasn't until Parker happened to glance to the side that he remembered he was still being watched. Without letting up his assault on Furret's tightly-clenched pussy, he focused his attention on the webcam feed and saw that Jessica's position had changed. She was no longer sitting on the desk chair, but had apparently gotten down onto the floor and taken her laptop and webcam with her. Jessica was facing the camera on all fours now, being frantically humped by her Eevee. Although he couldn't actually see the penetration, the look of his girlfriend's freckled face told him all he needed to know: she was loving it. Her glasses hung down low on her nose, slightly askew from the pounding she was receiving, her cheeks were flushed, and her mouth hung open as she panted. His beautiful nerdy girlfriend had been transformed into a bitch in heat; he had never seen her look so sexy.

Jessica's glassy eyes were still glued to her laptop screen; she was still watching the webcam stream intently, and obviously enjoying the show. When she saw that Parker had looked back towards his laptop, she did her best to type a message to him. 'u 2 look so hot 2gether,' it said, her overwhelming lust turning her mostly proper grammar into shorthand. Her fingers were a blur as she typed more dirty messages to him. 'fck her hard parker, cum inside her 4 me while vee fcks my pssy. hes fucking me so hard, is it good baby? do u want to c me full of hot pkmn cum?'

Parker was too far from the keyboard to respond, but he nodded his head vigorously, still fucking Furret all the while. As if given permission now, the trainer let himself go. He was no longer worried about cumming too soon; instead, he now drove his cock deep into the furry pokemon beneath him with the sole purpose of filling her full of spunk. Furret twisted her body and squeezed her inner muscles, enduring his savage fucking and practically begging for more.

Even as he pounded his pokemon, Parker's gaze still lingered on the webcam feed and the view of his horny, kinky girlfriend. Although they were physically separated, the fact that she had shared her deepest, darkest secret with him, and even allowed him to partake of it with her, made this experience feel especially intimate. Thoughts and fantasies started to come unbidden to his mind: first Jessica on her hands and knees being fucked by Eevee while she sucked him off, or Jessica giving Eevee a blowjob, taking his little red cock into her mouth and pleasuring the animal until he came all over her face and glasses. Or him fucking and cumming in Furret and letting Jessica eat the creampie from her furry pussy, Jessica and Furret playing with his cock together until he coated both of their faces with his creamy load. Heck, he even imagined watching Eevee fuck Jessica and cum inside, then taking his place and sliding his own cock into her cum-filled passage and adding more of his own, human and pokemon seed mixing together lewdly in her womb. Tonight was only the beginning of his exploration of pokephilia, he realized.

Or rather, of their exploration of pokephilia together. Yes, he loved Jessica, now more than ever.

The flood of emotions and fantasies combined with the physical pleasure of Furret's slit clutching at his manhood was too much. Furret's long striped body had begun to convulse, the walls of her slick tunnel almost rippling with orgasmic pleasure, and she was babbling a string of "Fur, fur, fur, fur," over and over again. Parker finally tore his gaze away from the webcam and back to his partner, then he slammed his cock all the way into the hilt and held it there, obeying a primal urge to fill his animal mate with human seed. His orgasm felt explosive, and he groaned out loud as jets of sticky cum shot out of him and into Furret, filling the tight confines of her pussy, gushing into her womb. Cum spurted out of her stuffed hole, dribbling down across her long tail and soaking into her fur.

Parker's camera caught every moment of their shared bliss and transmitted it to Jessica, who watched in awe and rode out her own intense orgasm. Her fingers were between her legs, frantically rubbing her clit and stimulating Eevee's cock at the same time. The kinky girl's pussy milked Eevee's spurting cock greedily, welcoming every drop of his thick pokemon cum into her body. She watched Parker pour all of his lust into his beloved pokemon, and although she didn't know it, her thoughts mirrored his: one of her greatest fantasies, the one she had never dared share with anyone, was coming true, and it was only the tip of the iceberg. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a long, satisfied moan.

And then, finally, it was over. In the aftermath of their shared sexual release, the two simply lay there exhausted; Parker on top of Furret, and Jessica beneath Eevee. All four of them, human and pokemon, panted as they recovered from the physical and mental exertion of their lovemaking. When Parker had enough strength, he pulled himself off of Furret, his soft cock slipping out of her cum-soaked pussy, and lay down beside her. He looked over at his laptop again.

Jessica was still on all fours, her head resting on the ground, with Eevee perched triumphantly on top of her. When she saw that Parker was looking at her, she gave him a dazed smile. Raising herself up slightly, she reached off screen, grabbed the camera, and repositioned it. Parker watched in fascination as Jessica moved the camera so that it was underneath her body, pointing up at her pussy. Eevee's cock was still buried deep inside of her; with two fingers, Jessica gently spread her labia so that Parker could get an even closer look at the swollen ball at the base of her pokemon's penis. With her other hand, she was typing a message.

"its his knot," she explained to him, eager to share her pokephilia knowledge with her newly-initiated boyfriend. "the base of 'vee's dick swells up into a knot and he ties with me. we're stuck together till it goes down, but it keeps all of his cum inside me and it feels soooo good." Then there was a pause, followed by "show me furret."

Happy to oblige, Parker grabbed his own webcam and held it in front of Furret's pussy. Thick globs of cum dripped out of the tight opening, and the fur surrounding her nether region was completely wet and matted with various sexual fluids. "soooo hot," Jessica typed to him. "i wish i could stick my tongue in there and scoop all of your yummy cum out."

Parker placed the webcam back on the chair and then gave Furret's fur - the clean parts - a few strokes. The pokemon trilled contentedly before curling up against him and closing her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep again, having returned to her nap as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them. Chuckling, Parker reached out to his laptop.

"asleep again. so lazy! but you were right, she didnt mind too much."

"how was it?" Jessica asked.

"it was amazing," Parker told her truthfully. "but it would be even more amazing if we did this together, in person."

Jessica's camera was still aimed at her knotted pussy. One finger rubbed along her clit slowly as she typed with her other hand. "as soon as i get back from my trip," she promised. "but until then you keep fucking furret every night in my place, okay?"

Glancing at his Furret's sleeping form, Parker felt his cock twitch. He knew he would have no problem keeping that promise. In fact, he was almost ready for round two. Poor little Furret wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

But first thing's first. Returning to the keyboard, Parker typed out "thanks for sharing this with me Jess. i love you."

Now Jessica moved her webcam so that he could see her lovely face again. Before responding, she brought one pokemon cum covered finger to her mouth and licked it wantonly. Then she replied. "i love you too. <3 "


End file.
